User talk:Yami Michael
Archive *Manga and Anime archive __TOC__ Ruling for Ira, Explosive Agitator Hi, Can you please create a ruling page for Ira, Explosive Agitator? The question is regarding a possible mistranslation of her ability. It currently reads, "Whenever your creatures attack, if it attacks for the first time this turn, you may discard a card from your hand. If you do, draw 2 cards." By the current wording, each time each of your creatures conducts its first attack of the turn, you may use her ability (i.e. if you have 3 creatures that can attack, including her, you can use her ability 3 times separately, discarding a card and drawing 2 cards each time). If it is meant to be only the first attack per turn, the ruling should be addressed and her ability wording changed to, "Whenever your creatures attack, if it is the first attack this turn, you may discard a card from your hand. If you do, draw 2 cards." Thanks in advance! ExodusTCG (talk) 21:16, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :This card (and the rest of its Agitate cycle was addressed. ~ Yami Michael 18:36, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins But..that picture does not even show the whole card... i understand that the newest version should be used but in this case it's super weird.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 09:11, February 17, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, I was just looking over those cards. Its so weird to have been made non-metal. ~ Yami Michael 09:13, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about that Thank you for the information you have shared with me. My real name is Nhat, I'm 's Vietnamese and I loved the card game Duel Masters. As you can see, I do not know much English. Sorry for posting unofficial images on this Wikia. And you just delete them. Answering your question, I have a template with a larger size of about 375x524. If you want to create cards only in the OCG, please tell me. I can help you change japanese cards became english cards. ~ User:Xenoga 09:11 AM, February 29, 2016. :Its okay, no worries. I just didn't want to delete them without telling you. ~ Yami Michael 08:19, February 29, 2016 (UTC) help? The forbidden text now no longer displays card links correctly as it just decapitalizes some words making the card link inaccessible.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 14:54, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Example: :Its a work in progress. ~ Yami Michael 14:57, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Lots of time spent. No real progress, as it tries to display the text/name/page in too many ways at the same time. Even a switch template didn't.~ Yami Michael 17:51, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Duel Masters 2 Shobu Kirifuda ver. Ok i have recently been playing this game i have unlocked a few new promo cards so far but the card album shows how many GBA promo cards are there for each civ. thats how i know the total number of cards. Which is 12. Next i have snapped these pictures which you have deleted had the creatures effects on them. If you got the pics and you will translate them and post them the way you want to no prob. But make sure you got all the info from those deleted pics because those pics not only have the effects but also are the proof of these cards having their GBA only card numbers. If you need thepics again i can give you. Saad safa 03:47, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I will try to finish the game to get all of these cards which did not knew existed. *The third GBA game has 12 cards, the second game only has 7. In fact, from what I'm looking at, the Shobu game only has the Emperor exclusive, and the regular game has the other 7 anyway. ~ Yami Michael 03:51, March 15, 2016 (UTC) **I think you got it confused. You are right on one point but only half way. Duel Masters 2 had 2 versions released, "Invincible Advance" and "Shobu Kirifuda version." The second version A.K.A. Shobu kirifuda version. is the third official "release" of the GBA game series but it is not the third "installment" in the series. The third installment is Duel Masters 3. **Now to make things crystal clear I will post some pics over here to prove that I am playing Kirifuda ver. and alsoI will show you that the game actually has 12 exclusive cards. You can delete those pics later. They are only for your reference. **Lastly I noticed you kept the Photo Shop version of Pearl Carras, Barrier Guardian. Oh well your choice. These GBA cards also have card numbers they were shown in those pictures that you deleted the ones with the creature effects on them .I will post them here so if you want you can and these official GBA card numbers as well with your templates.Saad safa 06:21, March 15, 2016 (UTC) ***I never said that it was the third game in the series. I said that the third game "Duel Masters 3" is the game that had 12 cards that are exclusive, according to the Japanese wiki. "Duel Masters 2" and the Shobu version are only mentioned to have 7 cards, and then also the Emperor. I'll probably swap the photo-shopped card to the game version...but either way, those are just bad warped-sized images. Right now no-image (like the emperor has) would be a better choice.~ Yami Michael 06:30, March 15, 2016 (UTC) ***I can even name the cards that are in this DM2 game. Pearl Carras, Barrier Guardian (結界の守護者パール・キャラス), Aqua Hunter (アクア・ハンター), Twilight Terror, Shadow of Purgatory (煉獄の影トワイライト・テラー), Millstone Man (石臼男), Galberius Dragon (ガルベリアス・ドラゴン), Verdant Hammer (新緑の鉄槌) and Parthia, Dancing Faerie (神楽妖精パルティア). Then of course, there is Emperor Aloela (エンペラー・アロエラ). Only DM3 is supposed to have 12 cards. . ~ Yami Michael 06:37, March 15, 2016 (UTC) ** ***It is very difficult to show you the number of promo cards in Kirifuda version i been playing it recently though but you have to win 12 duels straight in a row to get to that point. When i do i will show you the pics first and i won't any where else. ***Also do you have the effects translated for Aqua Hunter card. I know one that it is unblockable. The second effect don't know. I am using him in my deck at the moment.Saad safa 19:32, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Manga *Thanx Thanx Thanx, The main manga page looks so much clean now and all the links are there as well. Thanx for the help. I was about to ask you to check it out. Second set of eyes are always helpful. Sorry about the bold, i was gonna ask you, but i am in Ireland now. Over here internet is not that great it logs out after every 1 or 2 hours. And it is difficult to connect back straight away. But thanx again.Saad safa 19:32, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Can we add creative signs? Go to this pagehttp://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Emperor_Zombot This is based on another wiki I'm using Above there are signs which look funny and creative. There's "They can be tough nuts to crack" or "I need my TIME MACHINE!" Why not we make stuff like that? To suggest people to add pics we would say "Unidentified" *Interactive functions takes a huge work to do.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 06:17, March 17, 2016 (UTC) **We have some Notice templates. If there were ideas/images that suited them, they would be considered. Missing pictures is never really an issue, as its only ever for card pages, and that's just because the card isn't out yet, so no scans are available yet.~ Yami Michael 06:21, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :: He was saying about modifying the system text. like chat join/quits or block/delete messages. As far as i knew.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 06:24, March 17, 2016 (UTC)